Interval 02 - Contact
Interval 02 - Contact is the second mission of F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn. After successfully eliminating the threat posed by Armacham Technology Corporation Forces on the roof of Armacham's abandoned headquarters, Foxtrot 813 is able to enter into the building itself. He is led to Command Post Sigma, a hidden Replica command post within the building. There, he enters into a hallucination, in which he is attacked by unknown enemies. When the hallucination ends, he realizes he has slaughtered his own squad mates, and that the Replicas now consider him a traitor. 813 sees images of Paxton Fettel, who seems to be causing the hallucinations, telling 813 that he must find his way to Fettel at all costs. Walkthrough The Enigmatic Sigma After the start, you will be put into a room with supplies. Here, take grenades and ammo if you need, otherwise, follow your Replica teammate, Foxtrot 107 and Foxtrot 1014 to the lobby. Where you will face a few ATC Black Ops Soldiers. To those who beat the last interval on hard, these fights will be a breeze. You can even let Foxtrot 107 and 1014 do the work for you. After they are done, Foxtrot 107 and 1014 will hold their ground, making you go to the Forward Command post Sigma by yourself. From here to your objective, there are a few enemies, say ATC Black Ops Soldiers and ATC Black Ops Hazmats trying to stop you. First you see some of your teammates got wiped out, that's the warning sign that the threat is around the corner. The combat is not tough, as they are not the most dangerous foe you will face. However, you still have no Slow-Mo to back you up, also, there are little health supplies in this area, so you still need to deal with them seriously. You also need to watch your flank and enemy grenades, they will not hesitant to let them fly if they find themselves in a stalemate. The route is not complex, carefully clean up the area as you move, head for the stairs and you are in the clear for now. Just a sidenote, you will lose all the equipment in the end of this interval, so there is no point saving ammunition, just save some ammo for Assault Rifle and you will be fine. Good work soldier, you have reached the Command Post Sigma, which some of your Replica friends never make it. The transmission between the Foxtrot Company and Replica command is getting interference as you enter. Caution: you will trigger some nasty fights if you touch the transmitter. So prepare yourself first. If you want to see extra cutscene, you can ignore the order three times and a brief conversation between Foxtrot Leader and Foxtrot 508 will begin, later the 508 is killed for questioning orders too much, that is unique among the Replica Soldiers isn't it? Lock and load, time to interact with the transmitter. Now everything will go upside-down, ghostly figures appears before you. Now you have unlocked the Slow-Mo ability, the usage time is depends on your progress in the main game. The game will stop for a second for you to react, take this timing to kill the Ghost Soldiers in front of you. In case you haven't noticed, the Ghost Soldier are just as deadly as Replica Elite, in terms of reaction speed and accuracy, that will cut down most of your armor in an instant. The greatest weakness they possess is they are extremely vulnerable, no match for your assault rifle. So stay calm, they will make sound when spawned, activate the Slow-Mo wisely and kill them quickly. If you have fought phantoms Sgt. Keegan in the base game, this kind of the combat should feel familiar. Its almost the same thing, except Ghost Soldiers are not endless, you have to face about 6 to 8 of them. A Desperate Escape, part 1 Once you done this in one piece, Paxton Fettel will show up, now you will take orders from him, rather than Replica Command. Once you snap back the reality, you will find your previous teammates and the Foxtrot leader are dead, according to the other units, you are the one pulling the trigger. Therefore, the Replica Command think you go rogue and now all the Replica units you see will turn hostile towards you. So instead of waiting for them to shoot you, attack first, strike fast and hard to avoid taking damage. Because in many cases, your armor is already depleted, you have to be cautious or you can easily die here. Go to the cargo elevator and you will face more enemies, after you kill about 2 of them, a Replica Heavy Trooper will fire a missile to the elevator, causing it to fall. Here is the end of the Interval 02, not the end of this mission though, check Interval 03 - Influence for the second part of the walkthrough. es:Intervalo 02 - Contact Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals